The Queen's Curse
by penguibunny
Summary: Reyna is queen over a land of Greeks and Romans. She has a curse placed on her. What is it? Who placed it? Read the story to find out.


_**I don't own Percy Jackson. Hope you**_ **enjoy!**

The queen sat in her throne. She was staring out the window. It was gorgeous outside and she longed to go outside and just run. Run away from her responsibilities, her people, her curse. Reyna knew that it was ridiculous to dream about such things. She would never be free of her responsibilities or her curse. They would stick with her forever. Suddenly, a messenger ran in.

"My queen!" He exclaimed, "There is a stranger at the gate. He wishes to speak with you."

"Let him come," Reyna commanded.

"Yes, your Majesty."

The messenger left and returned with a young man. The young man was tall, had long black hair that covered his eyes, and a smile that was missing a front tooth. Reyna was speechless. Could this be?

"Remove your hair from your face," She commanded.

The boy did so and Reyna gasped.

"Alec?" She asked, getting up off her throne.

The boy smiled widely.

"Reyna!" He exclaimed, "How are you doing? You've certainly come up in the world. Now you're a queen! That's amazing."

The queen kept her emotions in check like she did most of the time.

"What is your business here?" She asked coldly.

Alec sighed.

"You're just the same, then. I hoped that you'd have changed, but it looks like you didn't."

She stared at him, a "get on with it" stare.

"Well, while I'm in the kingdom, I'd thought I open my business here."

Reyna stared at him, amused.

"What business would that be?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He asked indignantly, "I'm selling scrolls."

The queen cocked her head. This was an interesting idea. There had to be a catch. Alec wouldn't do something so plain.

"Scrolls that I wrote," Alec continued.

Ah, the drachma drops. Alec was a pretty good writer, but he wrote about the most outrageous things. Like flying ships or carriages that ran without horses. It was good if one was into fantasy. But Reyna was as down-to-earth as one could get. She thought that these stories were silly.

"I know you don't like my stories, but I know a lot of people who do. They're willing to pay for them."

The queen nodded. She knew that some people would enjoy his fantastical stories. In her opinion, these people were crazy. Why would anyone like stories about these strange and wondrous things?

"Why have you come here?" She asked, irritated that he hadn't told her the reason he had come yet.

"I need some money to start this business," He explained, "Around one hundred drachmas."

Reyna rolled her eyes. Of course he needed money! That's all that he ever wanted. Just drachmas to make his outrageous ideas work. Most of the time, they didn't work, so Reyna was hesitant to agree to give him money.

"What proof do I have," She asked, getting back on her throne, "That you will pay me back?"

"Just read the new scroll I wrote," He said, pulling a scroll from his bag, "I know you'll enjoy it."

The queen laughed.

"That is ridiculous!" She exclaimed, "I have never enjoyed any of your stories."

"This one is different," Alec implored, "Please give it a try."

Reyna sighed and rubbed her knuckles against her forehead.

"Fine," She said, exasperated, "Give it to me."

He handed it over to her. She opened it and couldn't help but stare at the title.

"The Cursed Princess"

She looked at him, hoping he didn't know. How could he have known? She had never told anyone. Anyone, that is, but one.

"Don't look at me like that," Alec pleaded, "Just read the story."

She did so. After about a half an hour later, Alec piped up,

"Uh, Rey- I mean my queen, I've been standing here about half an hour and my legs are getting tired."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, embarrassed, "Guards!"

The guards rushed in.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Please find this young man some quarters as soon as possible."

"Yes, my queen."

They went out of the room and Reyna continued to read. Despite what she had originally thought about the story, it was actually pretty good. It wasn't about her and her curse though, which was good. It was about a princess who was cursed to be a dragon. It was interesting and Reyna actually enjoyed it.

She was about halfway through when a messenger came into the room.

"My lady," He began, "I bring news from Adrian, son of Ares."

"Oh?" She asked, putting down her scroll,"And what would that be?"

"He longs to join kingdoms with you."

The queen scowled. The only way to join kingdoms was to marry the queen or king of the other kingdom. She didn't want this to happen. She'd seen his kingdom. They were always at war with other kingdoms. Reyna wanted peace in her kingdom and she knew she would never have it if Adrian had his way.

"Tell him that Reyna, daughter of Bellona, has no wish to join kingdoms with you. Please do not take offense. As compensation, I offer you your pick of my horses in my northern stables."

The northern stables always held the best of the horses. Reyna had hidden away her favorite horse, Skippo, in the southern stables. That's where the worst horses were kept. She had tricked many a man who had asked for her hand. She usually asked them which stables they wanted their pick from. She didn't ask this time because Adrian was a descendant of Athena and he might guess her trick.

"Send this to him right away." She commanded her messenger,"Be quick!"

The messenger raced out of the room and Reyna continued to read the scroll. She couldn't wait to find out what happened next. A knight had come to kill the princess and Reyna wasn't sure what would happen next. Would the princess be able to convince the knight that she was a princess? Reyna hoped so.


End file.
